Happy Birthday, Ruby Rose
by Pikatwig
Summary: Ruby's birthday has arrived and her friends are ready to celebrate it with her. See how they celebrate this momentous day. (Non-canon to the show. Has minor bits of White Rose [RubyXWeiss], but the pairing isn't the focus of the story)


Pikatwig: So… we're going to address something kind of quickly before we begin this. We'll try to make it brief.

KKD: For some time now, someone who went by the named 'GaoGod' was trolling not just Pika's reviews, but also mine and even Sean's, claiming they were legit reviews when really he was trying to make us feel bad. Recently, though, he seemed to argue with himself, one time claiming there was an imposter and the other continuing to troll. The one who called the other an imposter has since made an account under the name "Gadget The Critic", and hopes the imposter would stop. I'll personally talk with him before we fully finish this, but life kept me from doing so sooner.

Pikatwig: Troll said he wouldn't stop, but has been silent for a while now. So… yeah. I just wanted to quickly address that so it'll hopefully end. But enough about annoying trolls. It's time to have a bit of fun. October 31st is approaching and-

KKD: Halloween again? *groans*

Pikatwig: That's also a thing, but Rooster Teeth said it's also an important day.

Ruby: *zips over* My birthday!

KKD: YOSHA! *Kougami voice* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUBY ROSE!

Ruby: ...if that's a reference, I don't get it.

KKD: Kamen Rider OOO, someone there is obsessed with birthdays.

Pikatwig: Yeah. Anyway… one-shot for your birthday.

Ruby: Yay.

Pikatwig: Let's get it going.

KKD: Alright! Let's do it.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig or KKD own the rights to anything used here. All characters and concepts apart from original material are property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. This story will be not canon to RWBY.

* * *

"What is it you want me to go do?" Ruby asked as Yang was pushing her towards the door.

"Simple, Ruby. Just go and help Ozpin out with something for a bit of extra credit," Yang told her younger sister.

"Do I need any?" Ruby questioned.

"Never hurts to get some," Yang quickly said.

"I guess not, but you know I hate the extra work unless it's necessary…"

Yang eventually managed to get Ruby out the door and lock it. She sighed with relief as Blake gave her a confused look.

"...why exactly were you kicking her out?" Blake asked.

"It's her birthday tomorrow and I need to figure out a few things…"

"Do you always work on birthday plans last minute?"

"No," Yang responded as she took out a notebook that had a label reading 'Ruby Birthday Plans' on it in a bright red marker, "I plan for at least a month. It's just always difficult to get everything in place when I can't get Ruby to leave."

Blake and Weiss both walked over to see the notebook was filled with ideas and plans for what would be a nice and calm party.

"Ruby hasn't exactly ever been a fan of having a big party since we lost mom…" Yang said with a sad look, "So I'm keeping it between our team and a few other people I know Ruby hangs out with."

"Question. Did you get… ANY of the supplies needed for this party?" Weiss inquired as she looked over the planner.

The lack of a response from Yang told Weiss everything.

"She's your sister and you haven't gotten a single thing to make sure this party goes off without a hitch. What kind of sister is that forgetful?!"

"Why are you making such a big deal?" Blake questioned.

"I think we both know why, Blake…" Yang said with a teasing look on her face.

"Don't you dare…" Weiss said with a glare.

"She loves Ruby! The Ice Queen's heart melted over the rose," Yang exclaimed with a big grin.

"I AM NOT!" Weiss snapped, clearly angered.

"Sure you aren't…" Yang said in a sing-songy tone, "Ruby and Weiss sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"I will freeze you solid if you finish that…" Weiss growled as she held Myrtenaster out, pointed at Yang's face.

"...anyway…" Yang nervously spoke, "I'll make sure everything is ready, but I'll need you to keep Ruby away from the dorm tomorrow. She trusts you enough now to listen to what you say, so keep her away from the dorm so me, Blake, and Jaune's team can prepare."

"...Ok, fine," Weiss sighed.

"Wonder how Ruby will react to getting to spend time alone with her girlfriend on her birthday…" Blake jokingly commented. She then saw Weiss glaring at her and nervously backed up, "It was just a joke! I'm sorry!"

Weiss scoffed, sheathing Myrtenaster, and marched out the dorm room to make ideas.

* * *

The next day soon arrived and Ruby was fast asleep in her bunk, struggling to get up after the extra credit work, before she felt somebody nudge her.

"N-Not now, Dad," Ruby groggily muttered as she pulled her blankets over herself. She continued to feel herself get nudged until finally she opened her eyes, "What…?"

"Morning, Ruby. Happy birthday," Weiss greeted.

"Oh… morning, Weiss," Ruby yawned.

Weiss smiled and helped Ruby out of bed. Ruby gave her a smile and then went to get changed for the day.

"So, Ruby, I was thinking we could hang out for a little while since it is your birthday," Weiss began as Ruby smiled, "What do you say?"

"Sure," Ruby nodded. She then eventually got dressed and walked over to Weiss' side, "Where do you want to go?"

"You'll see," Weiss smiled as she guided Ruby out.

Yang and Blake waited for Ruby and Weiss to be a bit down the hall before they locked the door to their room and met up with Team JNPR.

"We good to go?" Jaune asked.

"Ready, Jaune. Let's get the supplies and make sure everybody can show up," Yang smiled.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked around town and eventually arrived at a breakfast place that looked rather fancy with many exquisite dishes and the like.

"Wow…" Ruby gawked.

"It is your birthday, so I figured I should treat you like a princess for the day," Weiss smiled.

"...why?"

"You're my friend. I want to help you celebrate," Weiss explained, "Come on, I'll let you have anything you want for breakfast."

"I'll be fine with a stack of strawberry pancakes, personally," Ruby shrugged as they walked on in.

* * *

A distance away, Yang, Blake, and Team JNPR arrived at a party supply store, gathering up a variety of supplies, usually in red and black, and some plastic utensils.

"Did you seriously not prepare anything before today?" Jaune asked Yang.

"I did prepare a pumpkin pie for her party, but someone ended up taking it out of the fridge. I managed to contact Velvet about buying some supplies to make a new one, but it may take a while."

"Oooh… did the pie happen to have red frosting on it and a bit of a black crust that was also frosting?" Nora nervously asked.

"Nora... " Yang growled.

"What~!? I ran out of pancakes and pie is a good alternative…"

"...you're paying Nora for the new baking supplies, got it?" Yang asked with her eyes glowing red.

"Got it," Nora meekly nodded.

A small 'ahem' came from the cash register, making the group turn to see the shopkeep waiting impatiently for somebody to pay for the supplies.

"Sorry," Pyrrha quickly apologized before handing him her card to pay.

"Now let's get going so we can get ready…" Yang told the team.

"Yes ma'am," the group nodded.

"Also, I wasn't the only one who ate the pie. Jaune had a slice too," Nora quickly informed.

"...what?" Yang said in an angered tone.

"Hey, to be fair, Nora forced me to eat it, I wasn't trying to eat it!" Jaune quickly yelled.

"I just gave him a cute look and he agreed," Nora explained.

Yang continued to growl before Blake and Ren came in to hold Yang back from beating up either Jaune or Nora, and the group ended up managing to get outside without anybody being harmed after a few minutes.

"...thank goodness…" Nora sighed.

"Why did you eat the pie, again?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Not like I knew who made it or why they made it!"

"MOVING ON!" Yang yelled.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss sat as they got their meals of some strawberry pancakes and a fancy omelet. Ruby happily began to eat her pancakes as Weiss smiled at her.

"So good!" Ruby beamed.

"Glad you like it," Weiss responded, "But please… keep yourself calm. We're at a fine dining establishment and I'd like to not be embarrassed…"

"Sorry, sorry," Ruby apologized.

Some people smiled at the two as they watched the two of them eat and talk about various things. They were both happy as they enjoyed their meal until they paid for it and headed out.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked down towards a park and soon spotted a familiar pair of bunny ears, along with a familiar pair of sunglasses.

"Hmm?" Ruby blinked, seeing them, "Velvet? Hi Velvet! Hi Coco!"

The two turned towards the two girls in question and smiled at them as Ruby and Weiss walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted.

"Ruby! Wh-What're you doing out here?" Velvet nervously asked as she hid some bags behind her back.

"Me and Weiss are hanging out for my birthday. Taking a breather before we gotta worry about… whatever we gotta worry about at school," Ruby smiled.

"Oh… okay…" Velvet smiled.

"And what're you two doing here?"

"We're just… just… just uh…" Velvet began to stammer, "Uh… I-I mean, we were… were…"

Coco gave a smile to Ruby, "What she was about to say is that we're currently on our way back to our dorm from some shopping. Needed to get some stuff."

"...is it a birthday present for me?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Coco smiled calmly, "All we can say is that we gotta get going, so enjoy your walk with your girlfriend."

Coco and Velvet then walked away with smiles on their faces while Ruby and Weiss just stood there.

"...you not going to deny it?" Ruby asked.

"I'd rather not get in a fight with one of the strongest girls in our school, so I won't argue with her saying it."

Ruby simply nodded her head a little and they walked into the park a bit more.

"So… how are you?" Ruby asked.

"Just fine, Ruby. How are you doing?"

"Good… good," Ruby smiled as she held onto her hands.

* * *

A short distance away, Coco and Velvet managed to find somewhere to hide before sighing with relief at each-other.

"That was close…" Velvet exhaled.

"Too close," Coco added as she adjusted her glasses.

"Thank you for thinking of something to say," Velvet thanked.

"No problem."

Yang's group walked on over and smiled as they waved to them.

"Hey," Yang greeted.

"Good timing. We just got our supplies," Coco smiled.

"Nora, pay Velvet," Yang quickly said.

"Ok…" Nora sighed as she got out some money and gave it to Velvet.

"...why?"

"She ate the original pie."

"Jaune helped!"

"It was just one slice she made me eat!"

The girls sighed as they started to head back for the school to get ready.

"So… Weiss didn't object to you saying she and Ruby are dating…" Velvet commented.

"Well… yea, I'm suspecting they do like each-other," Coco commented.

"I know! They already do, and almost could be an adorable power couple," Yang added, "But, everytime I say it, Weiss gets all tsundere-angry and Ruby is too flustered to respond."

"Glad to see you learned something from our foreign affairs class… even if it was something as small as that…" Blake stated.

"Thanks, Blake," Yang said with a beaming smile.

"...and I thought Ruby was sarcasm blind…" Blake muttered.

* * *

"An ice skating rink?" Ruby blinked.

"I rented it out for the day," Weiss said with a beaming smile, "Me and my mom used to go ice skating all the time. It was one of the few ways that she could bond with Winter and myself…"

Ruby gave a sad exhale and Weiss quickly realized why.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok…" Ruby assured before she then took Weiss' hand and they walked down to the rink, "Uh… I've never skated before, so…"

"Don't worry. I can show you," Weiss assured.

* * *

Back over at Beacon, Yang and Blake were hanging up some of the decorations, Jaune and Pyrrha were in the middle of setting a gift table, Ren and Nora were blowing up some balloons, Coco and Velvet were working on baking, and Glynda and Ozpin stepped in with some other decorations.

"Why is it we're helping out?" Glynda asked curiously.

"Seeing Ruby is one of our most promising students and I'd like to do something nice for her," Ozpin said with a smile as he set the box down, "Got more decorations ready."

"Thanks," Yang smiled as she grabbed the box.

"I sure hope Ruby will enjoy this," Ozpin commented.

"I'm sure she will…" Glynda said as she used her magic to set up some balloons and other decorations at the table.

* * *

Weiss skated around the rink rather skillfully and smiled as she spun around before noticing Ruby was hardly able to keep balanced.

"Weiss… little help?" Ruby nervously asked as she tried to keep herself upright, but ended up slipping and landing on her butt, "Ouch…"

"Sorry, Ruby. Seems like I didn't think this idea through very much…" Weiss apologized as she skated over to Ruby's side and offered her a hand up.

Ruby took Weiss' hand, having a very faint blush on her face, as the latter helped her up.

"Just hold on and I'll help you out."

"O-okay…" Ruby nodded nervously. With their hands held, Weiss guided Ruby forward. Ruby kept on blushing as they skated along together, "Heh… this is nice…"

"I have wanted to go skating again for a while now. It's nice to get back out on the ice for a while," Weiss smiled.

"...right. Skating…" Ruby meekly said, her blush getting brighter.

The two smiled as they got close and held their hands tighter, skating along together, both smiling. They kept close to the wall to keep their balance before Weiss guided Ruby a bit away from the wall.

"Uh… Weiss?"

"You trust me?"

"...more than anybody else…"

Weiss then got them spinning around the ice in an iconic paired figure skating style before she drew Ruby closer to herself and as they spun, Weiss soon tossed Ruby into the air, wait a moment, and then effortlessly catching her friend and holding her close.

"...wow…" Ruby whispered.

"Yeah…" Weiss smiled with her own blush as they stared at each-other with smiles.

The two were silent as they just stared at each-other's eyes for a bit, their faces getting closer together as time almost seemed to slow around them and they grew close to each-other.

"Weiss!"

Weiss ended up losing her grip on Ruby's hands, quickly turning to see somebody standing near the entrance to the rink, "Winter?!"

"What exactly were you doing going and renting out an entire skating rink? That's just ridiculous and such a money waste," Winter proclaimed as she walked over to Weiss, "I know we skated when we were younger, but you didn't have to go renting out an entire rink for 12 hours!"

"Oh, well… I was just trying to… uh… well… I… uh…" Weiss nervously stammered as she tried to come up with something, only for her sister to motion for her to stop talking.

Winter glanced down towards Ruby, who was just narrowly keeping herself balanced, and then turned back towards her younger sister, "...I think I get it."

"...you do?"

"I promise I won't tell father about this… relationship… as long as you two don't get too… well… close…" Winter told Weiss.

"...come again?"

"I mean, you two were rather close. You were about to kiss before I came in, weren't you?"

"Kiss?!" both Ruby and Weiss yelled, bright blushes covering their faces, Winter giggling a bit as she looked at them.

"Young love is certainly a nice thing…" Winter smiled.

"We are not a couple!" Weiss managed to yell, "It's her birthday and I wanted to do something nice for her! Don't make it look more than just that!"

"Oh sure, Weiss. I promise I won't…" Winter said in a teasing tone.

Weiss growled a little before her scroll began to buzz. She skated off to answer it while Ruby was struggling to stand back up.

"Yes? Who is it?" Weiss asked over her scroll.

-Weiss, we're ready for the part. Bring Ruby back to the academy,- Yang told her.

"Can you give me a bit, please? I'm going to need to talk to my sister a little…"

-Oh. Your sister is in town? Why not bring her?-

"...I don't know what to say about that. I mean… my sister isn't the best at reading the room. She thought that Ruby and I were dating, and I don't think she'll get along with the others. ...plus, what are we going to do for a present?"

-I'll let her co-sign my present. After all, when you and Ruby get married, she'll be my sister too.-

"...I am going to freeze you SOLID one of these days, Yang Xiao Long!"

-Oh, cool off, Ice Queen. Your girlfriend's birthday has been such a cool day and I think it's close to time for you two to chill out, unless you're gonna give me the cold shoulder, in which case you need to defrost me.-

"Uh… Weiss? Can you help me up?" Ruby asked as she struggled to stand upright.

"Here, I'll help," Winter told her as she came over and helped Ruby to her feet, the girl in red still wobbling a bit as she tried to gain her balance back.

"Winter, if you can, think you can come with us back to the school? There's somebody I need to put on ice and I'd like some assistance…"

"...sure…" Winter responded.

Weiss walked towards the exit as Ruby struggled to stay up while following the two. Once the latter was off of the ice, she quickly got off the skates, and got her shoes back on before kissing the ground and then seeing Winter look at her.

"Um…?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep your relationship with my sister secret from the media. As long as you two are willing to keep each-other happy…" Winter told her.

Ruby gained a blush on her face that rivaled the shade of red on her cloak, keeping quiet and only nodding her head a little.

* * *

The trio soon arrived near the entrance to the school, Ruby stepping forward with a white blindfold over her eyes, guided by Weiss.

"Little more to the left…" Weiss told her.

Ruby stepped towards the right.

"I said left."

"This is left."

"Not your left. My left."

"Left is the same left!"

Winter gave a soft snicker at this as Ruby followed Weiss, stumbling a bit due to being blindfolded, and she just smiled at how cute they were together.

"Just follow my voice, Ruby. You got it, almost there…"

"I'd follow your voice anytime…"

"...Uh…?"

Ruby meekly blushed and tried to keep calm, "Cause… y'know… you're my partner. I'd have to stay close on the battlefield and trust you…"

"Oh… right. Of course. That's what you meant," Weiss responded, sounding somewhat disappointed, but she quickly shook those thoughts off as she managed to get Ruby towards the gate entrance, "Alright. Now let's just go a little bit forward. You ready?"

"I think so," Ruby nodded.

"Ok. Take the blindfold off."

Ruby did so and gasped as she saw various decorations that matched her colors and presents, as well as both a cake and a pumpkin pie with frosting that had colors that matched her.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUBY!"

Ruby gasped as she saw Yang, Blake, Team JNPR, Coco, Velvet, Ozpin, and Glynda pop out of various hiding spots to surprise her, Ruby looked shocked as Weiss walked up to her side.

"Happy birthday, Ruby," Weiss smiled.

Ruby started to smile, tears forming in her eyes, and she dashed over to hug Yang and Blake. She then dashed over to hug some of the others

"So, Weiss, how was your da-" Yang began before Weiss aimed her weapon at Yang's face, "...I-I mean… how was your time out?"

"It went well…" Weiss said as she put her weapon away, "Thank you for asking. We got the chance to skate together."

"I may not have known how to skate before, but I'm just glad I could be with Weiss to try it out for the first time…" Ruby admitted.

Before Yang could say another word, though, Weiss quickly glared at her. Yang backed up before Weiss calmed down. Yang then walked over to Ruby's side and placed an arm around her, "Anyway, why don't we get this party started? My little sister has got a special day she needs to enjoy!"

"Right," Coco nodded as she popped a party popper before she turned on some music.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby called out as she walked over, "Shall we dance?"

"...L-Let's," Weiss nervously nodded.

Winter and Yang both smiled as they watched their sisters dance to a hip-hop melody together.

* * *

"Gi~fts!" Ruby cheered before grabbing a box with yellow wrapper first, "Is this from you, Yang?"

"Me and Winter," Yang quickly informed, "Both your older sisters."

Blake just gave an annoyed sigh as she facepalmed, Weiss growled in irritation, and Ruby just tried to hide her blush behind the box.

"How often do you need to deal with this?" Pyrrha asked.

"I hear her attempting to get Ruby and Weiss together almost all the time…"

"Oh my… this is rather… silly…"

Ruby finished opening it to reveal what appeared to be a red and white colored scarf with the stripes looking almost like hearts.

"Before you say anything, Weiss, this was the only one the store had left. It just happened to be red and white," Yang quickly said.

"Sure…" Weiss uttered, a bit unconvinced, but she kept her composure.

"Thank you," Ruby smiled before she grabbed a box with a black ribbon, "Blake?"

Blake simply nodded her head before Ruby tore into the wrapping paper, "It took a while to get here, but we finally managed to get you something from where I live."

Ruby gasped as she saw it was a kimono that was a nice red and black, and just in her size, "It looks… amazing…"

"My mom made it…" Blake hesitantly informed.

"It's amazing. Tell her that I love it," Ruby said with a beaming smile.

"I will, Ruby," Blake smiled as Jaune brought over his next.

"I hope you like it…"

Ruby simply opened the present and found a bright yellow sweater, "Did you make this?"

"...maybe?"

Everybody but Winter, Ozpin, and Glynda all tried to stifle their laughter at this, Ruby looking it over and seeing that it looked nice.

"Thanks, Jaune," Ruby smiled before she took a box that had a green and orange ribbon, "Alrighty. Now let's see what's in here."

"This one is from both me and Ren," Nora informed.

Ruby opened it up to reveal what looked to be a painting that was showing off rose petals falling over a calm and peaceful village, "Did you make this, Ren?"

"Indeed. I made sure to capture the beauty of my home with every stroke, and made sure to add the petals as realistically as I could. The petals also represented you and how your spirit can make anyone feel joy even in dark times," Ren explained.

"And I also added in the two figures walking in the gate right there. Look," Nora smiled, pointing to the gates, from which appeared what looked like Ruby and Weiss, "They look cute, right?"

"Uh…" Ruby blushed as she looked at the picture, "Thank you. It looks great. I'll make sure to put it somewhere nice."

"Now, Ruby, permit me to present you with my present," Pyrrha said in a regal tone as she placed down a rather elegant looking gift with red and gold wrappings.

"Wow… I almost feel bad about opening it…" Ruby commented, marveling the box's exterior before carefully unwrapping it, making sure to undo the bow gently before she got into the box… to reveal another box, "Uh…?"

"I didn't have the time to unbox it… sorry…"

Ruby simply carefully opened the box to reveal a large deck of cards and several copies of pieces for the board game Ruby had been playing with her team back during their second semester.

"It took me a while to find these, but I figured you would love it if I found you some of the rare cards," Pyrrha smiled.

"Wow! You even got the Dark Rose Dragon! That's one of the hardest cards to find! How'd you get it? It hasn't been in print for a long time because of how broken it is!"

"I managed to ask a friend to help locate one and get at least four spares. I got it for you because, well… it kind of looks like your spirit animal…"

Everybody looked at the card in amazement as they looked at the dragon depicted in the card and saw that it indeed had many rose petals surrounding it and was mostly black and red.

"Wow… it really does!" Yang gawked.

"It must be destiny…" Ruby smiled, "Thanks Pyrrha. I owe you big time for this one."

"Think nothing of it, Ruby. We're friends, after all," Pyrrha smiled back.

"Well, this next one is from both me and Velvet," Coco informed as they presented her with a simple box that had brown ribbons on it, "Doubt it'll top that Red Rose Dragon, but honestly, it should be something you like."

"It's Dark Rose Dragon,..." Ruby reminded.

"Right, sorry about that," Coco apologized.

Ruby then just shrugged before she began to open the gift. She then saw it had two items in it, one being a beret like Coco's and the other being a photo album that had pictures of Ruby throughout her time at Beacon and some photos of the various teams that were at the school, "Wow."

"I remember somebody joking we looked a little alike, so I figured we'd set up something where we did look a like," Coco smiled.

"It wasn't easy, but I got some pictures and I put them together. The rest of that book is yours to make memories with," Velvet smiled.

"That's nice of you all to do. Thanks so much," Ruby smiled as Ozpin stepped up with his gift, "Alright…"

"I might not be able to top what the others have given, but I felt it was still worth getting you something," Ozpin said with a smile as he handed Ruby the gift.

Ruby smiled, opening it to reveal a nicely framed photo of herself and the rest of Team RWBY, "Aww…"

"This was taken back when you first started Beacon, and I felt it was worth being a keepsake."

"Thanks," Ruby responded.

"Alright… let me see if I can get a smile as wide as when we first met," Glynda started as she handed Ruby a small gift that had wrapping paper of a sunset, "You'll see why I said that when you open it."

Ruby proceeded to, once again, carefully open it up before she gave a loud gasp upon seeing the item.

"What is it?" Yang asked as she walked over, "...wow."

Tears began to form in Ruby's eyes as she saw the gift, which was a picture of Summer and a younger Glynda, Ruby smiling as she saw Glynda also signed the picture.

"I knew Summer a little when we both attended Beacon. She was a very nice friend, and I'm sure you make her proud every day."

"Thank you so much…" Ruby tearfully said before she hugged Glynda, "I'll be sure to cherish this always…"

Weiss gave a nervous gulp as she walked over with her present, this one being mainly white with a light blue bow. Ruby smiled and carefully opened it up.

"I… don't know if you'll like it, but… I wanted to get you something special because… you're my best friend…" Weiss said with a faint blush, "I didn't want you with just something small, so… I spent a lot of money to get you something unique. So, I hope you like it

Ruby had an awestruck look on her face as she saw it was a necklace with a white rose, the chain holding it being silver, and having a nice shine to it, "Weiss… it's beautiful. But how much did it cost you?"

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you're my best friend, and I want you to be happy."

"Weiss…" Ruby said as she began to tear up again, "I love it. Thank you so much."

She then pulled Weiss into a hug as the others smiled in awe while Yang quickly snapped a picture of it. Weiss was about to look up, but Ruby kept her in the hug. The Schnee heiress just let Ruby do her thing and both just happily blushed.

"Thank you, Weiss…"

"For what?"

"Being an amazing partner and giving me an amazing gift."

"...You're welcome, Ruby. And Happy Birthday."

* * *

Pikatwig: D'awww...

KKD: That's so sweet. Probably one of the better RWBY fics we've written.

Pikatwig: I guess. ...anyway… any other thoughts?

KKD: Hmm… not really. Other than… Happy Birthday, Ruby.

Pikatwig: Yeah. Happy birthday to the cute rose warrior.

KKD: I'll happily celebrate this day over Halloween anyday.

Pikatwig: I can imagine you would. Put yourself in a safe spot and then just watch RWBY the whole day to celebrate it.

KKD: Of course. In terms of favorite moment, I would have to say the present unwrapping was mine.

Pikatwig: Yeah, that was sweet. Plus, there was that hug between Weiss and Ruby at the end. Simply adorable.

KKD: Yeah.

Pikatwig: Oh, and quick thing. The day we wrapped up work on this, the opening for Volume 6 came out… and there were some White Rose moments in it.

KKD: Oh, ok. I'll be sure to check it out. I haven't yet as of the time we're writing this.

Pikatwig: Yeah… oh, there's also several in some of the RWBy manga… which are canon to the show. And who knows what'll happen with the upcoming Shonen Jump manga and DC Comics comic for RWBY.

KKD: Who knows. But still, we'll be keeping our eyes peeled for it, so you guys keep in touch with us.

Pikatwig: Yeah. Well, that should be it.

Ruby: Thanks for doing this you two. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Weiss: But before we go onto that, I must ask why it is you think me and Ruby should be a couple? I almost don't get why...

KKD: Well, we just figured we'd go along with this story, seeing our personal… well, y'know.

Hinata: Ships.

KKD: What she said.

Pikatwig: You two just seem cute together is all. Plus, even if we try to dial it back, we can't help but ship you and Ruby a little bit, Weiss.

*Ruby giggled and Weiss just sighed*

KKD: What?

Pikatwig: Not like we don't have some reason… again, there are moments in the mangas… and the mangas are canon according to Rooster Teeth.

*Weiss just sighed*

Ruby: Which means White Rose is indeed canon. A little.

Weiss: ...maybe.

Pikatwig: Well, wrap up time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
